Light in the Dark
by Aqua2Dolphin
Summary: My story if Claus lived after Mother 3 ClausxLucas M for later chs Claus and Lucas havin been livin som what peacefully Claus is quiet and doesn't talk much and now the hero must fight a new evil and how can claus deal with his evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning there will spoils in this ch!!!!! Oh and if you noticed I changed the what the first ch should be do not freak but I thought give this story more life so I hope you like it!!!**

_Claus…Claus…Claus…Come to your mother. You must be so exhausted. Come here, Claus. _

I looked around for my mother voice calling expecting her to appear before me. I look at Lucas and saw he was bleeding pretty badly. I remembered what I did to him and regret filled me. My brother, Lucas, was standing there smiling but he looked like he was in a lot of pain too.

I reached up and took of my helmet and threw it to the side. Lucas looked at me with shook I did look really different now that I am older. Lucas looks like a 13, almost 14, year old boy while I look 16 at least. If anyone saw us they would think Lucas is my younger brother but that is not true.

I looked at him and looked at me I gave a soft smile and then I charged up an intense bolt of lighting and fired it at Lucas.

"Claus!!!!!!" Lucas screamed

The bolt of lighting was reflected of Lucas' Franklin Badge and was sent back at me, like I knew it would. The pain of lighting hurt so much more than when Porky cut off my arm and replaced it with this robot arm. More then when I lost my eye and got this robotic one that I hid from the world….More then anything I can remember in my life.

"Claus?" Lucas asked his voice weak and cracking from escaping tears.

I looked at him and smile this much weaker than the first. I staggered towards Lucas to see he was crying really hard and coking on his sobs. When I finally got to Lucas I hugged him using him to hold me since I was so weak. Lucas hugged me back and sobbed in my blood stained coat. I remembered Lucas's smell and how he felt when I hug him. Soon my legs became weak and I fell over t to the ground but Lucas held the upper part of my body up and looked me with tears mixed with blood.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this. …I'm really happy you could be with me just before the end…" I said weakly and cough up blood at the end which only causes Lucas to cry more.

"Thanks. Dad." I turn my head to the side where Dad was sitting he had a couple of tear running down his face

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm going to where Mom is now. Lucas." I turn back to him "I hope we meet again someday. Bye. Thank you." My own tears were escaping now that it finally hit me that this is the end for me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure we'll meet again. Lucas….I…" just before I got to say the words I always wanted to say the darkness that I have been fighting just to say my last words took over and now everyone's faces are gone and there is nothing but darkness.

I lay in darkness I feel like I'm floating in the air and there is nothing not a sound but the sound of my breathing and my beating heart. I then feel a bright light on me and slowly open my eyes and see a bright light above me.

_Claus…Claus…_

I see my mother above me see was the bright light that helped me open my eyes.

_Claus…Claus...You can't come with me_

I stared at her with wide eyes and looked at her with a look of shook. I died so I could be with her and now I can't with her?

_Claus, there is something holding back…It is Lucas right? …You haven't told him how you really feel, yet?_

Now horror hit me like a wave. Mom knew about my secret crush on my brother!? I looked away in shame she probably hates me now. I felt a hand on the side of my face and Mom forced me to look at her.

"You knew?" I said scared about how Mom react to this

_Oh chouse you were way to close to Lucas…Do you want to go back?_

I looked at her with wide eyes. Go back to Lucas? My old life? To Dad? I really wanted to go back but at the same time I didn't want to. I would have to face everything that I have done? Everyone that I have hurt?

"I…Want to go back" I said in small voice

Mom smiled at me and put her hand on my head.

_Good bye, Claus…We will meet again_

A bright glowed from her hand and got brighter and brighter till I had t close my eyes from the light.

I slowly open my eyes to see I'm in what seems to be a hospital room. I look around a bit until I see something very familiar in the room. I was expecting Porky ready to make me stronger but it wasn't him but it was Lucas.

"Claus!" he said as soon as he saw I was awake he leaned over me. He had tears in his eyes again but this time it was tears of happiness instead of pain and sadness.

"…Lucas…" I said weakly

"Oh Claus!" he said and jumped up and hugged me. He was hugging me so hard it hurt my wounds.

"Lucas…please get off me…your hurting me" I said trying to hid the pain in my voice

He slowly lets me go and wipes away the tears from his eyes

"Sorry I'm just so glad to see you alive! When I went to check on your body I was shocked to see you alive! Kumatoro held your more serious wounds so that you would that you would stay alive until we got you to a hospital"

I look at him and reached up with my hand and saw it was my robot one and put to the side of his face. He looked at me for a second before leaning into my hand and putting his hand over mine to keep it in place.

Lucas cried for hours just holding my and trying his best to tell what has happened over the years that I was gone. I listened to him until I fell asleep listening to him. Mom gave me a second chance to tell Lucas how I feel and I was going to tell him sooner or later……most likely later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone this is my first story so please be nice! This is Claus x Lucas, ok? If you don't like don't read!!! For all the people who are still I hope you like this story!!! **

**This takes place after Mother 3 and if Claus lived and this is in Claus's prov!**

I wake up to sound of clanking pans and the smell of omelets in the morning. I get up from bed and stretch. I'm use to the noise now of Dad trying to cook but, thankfully, he has gotten better. I get out of bed and quickly make it. I look towards Lucas' bed to see it was all nice and neat like it had never been slept in last night. I look at mirror in our room and look and robot eye that Master Pork-I mean Porky gave me. I also look at robotic left arm that he also gave me.

I sigh the village thought I was freak because my arm and eye. I grab my black eye patch and put it over my eye. I kept on my black pjs and went to kitchen where Lucas was already sitting there with Dad cooking more food.

"Hey, Claus, did you sleep good last night?" Dad asked as soon as I walked into the room.

"I slept fine" I said as I sat down.

Dad walked over and put a plat of omelets in front of me and I began to eat. They weren't as good as Mom's were but it is better than nothing. Out of the corner of my good eye I saw Lucas starting at me giving a goofy smile, which I didn't return.

A lot people have said that I have change. Well, duh! I'm older and screwed up in head because of Master-I mean Porky did to me. When I first got back Tazmily village I was still hurt from the battle and people came rushing over to me like I some sort of god or something. It freaked me out because people were asking me so many questions. I was so use to not talking for the past 3 years and now people want me to talk now? Thankfully, Lucas saw me having a heart attack and told the people to stop asking so many questions.

I think that was about that time I realized that I had feelings for my brother. I know it's wrong and all but somehow it never felt wrong to me. I believe that Lucas is not my brother but someone else kid because doesn't look Mom or Dad or even grandpa when he was younger.

"Hey Dad?" I here Lucas say

"Yes, what is it?" says Dad

"Do you think me and Claus can go to beach with Kumatoro and Duster today?"

"Sure" he said and began to clean up his the mess he made.

Lucas looked at me and smiled at me I just looked at him. I'm still not comfortable with talking to people not even my own family!

"You haven't seen them since you have got back, right? There is no need to be nervous you'll like them a lot!" and with that Lucas got up and went our room to change into his swim suit.

I finish my food and got up to change. When I get into our room Lucas was already changed. He was wearing a red swim pants that had white strips on the side. I walked over to my dresser and found my swim suit and put it on knowing that Lucas' eyes were staring at me. My swim pants were black and had blue strips going down the sides. I grab a black wife beater shirt and put it on, while Lucas had a plain whit tee-shirt.

I also grab my coat that I always wore while work for Mas-Porky. Lucas looked at me weirdly, I mean, I was going to the beach with my jacket on and it was really hot outside. The only reason I wore this was so people won't stare at me as I walk by. I also grab my gloves and put them on, again, so no one would stare at me.

As we walked outside Dad asked me why I was wearing my jacket but then stopped half way through his sentence when he remembered my arm. And then just told us to have a good time Lucas gave a cheerful smile and waved good-bye to Dad. Me? I just walked away without saying anything.

I'm glad Dad is nice and doesn't force me to speak he just lets me do my thing and is happy about that. The people did look at me though not because of my arm or eye, which I was glad about, because I was wearing jacket in the hot sun. Lucas didn't seem to care, which I was grateful for.

It wasn't long until we got to beach; there was no one there but Kumatoro and Duster. They waved at us when they saw us Lucas waved back while I just walked ahead of him. When I got down their place was already set up. With huge blanket under a huge umbrella with a picnic basket on the blanket. Lucas ripped off his shirt and ran into the water with Kumatoro already in the water. Duster was laying on a towel soaking in the sun's raise. I walked over to the umbrella and sat there watching my brother/crush play in the water.

I was hot but I was not about to take off my jacket and get there looks of Lucas' friends like I'm some sort of monster. I rather get a heat stroke then take off my jacket. I looked at my left gloved hand. To any one else it looks like a regular hand but to me it was just an evil weapon that I was going to have to live the rest of my life with. I hate my arm I also hated my eye too. I can see an enemy's weak point and also help with my targeting when I use my gun.

"Mister?" I here a voice besides me

I look over to a little girl with blonde curly hair that rested on her shoulders and was wearing a light blue summer dress looking at me.

"Have you seen my brother he looks like me but has brown hair?"

I shake my head no and she looks disappointed

"I guess I'll just have to look somewhere else." And with that she walked away. I just about to close my and go to sleep when I heard Kumatoro scream. I open my eyes quickly and look at the direction she was pointing at. At a near by cliff there was a little kid hanging off the cliff with a bunch of sharp rocks waiting for him.

I take off running up the stairs and over to the boy was. It was one of those times I was thankful what M-Porky did to me because I was faster than any human. It didn't take me long until I was standing at the top. I lean over and stretch my robotic hand towards the kids.

"Grab my hand!" I yell at him and the kid looks at me like I'm going to eat him but slowly takes my hand.

I pull him up and he began to sob in my arms. Not knowing what to do I just let him sob and wait until he is done or someone else can take him.

"Jim!!!!" I here someone yell

I look over to see a woman with long blonde hair and the girl I saw before running over towards. Jim stopped crying in my chest and ran over to the woman jumping in her arms.

"Jim, thank god you're safe!!" said the woman she crying as much as Jim was.

"Mom! I'm really sorry…" he said into his mothers arms

It made miss my Mom I sometimes wished she was still alive. I know if she saw me the way I was now I know she would still love me. Mom has saved me twice from the Mecca Drago and when I was Ma-Porky's robot.

"Thank you for saving my son" she says turning to me, her tears have stopped.

I just nodded my head and start to walk away but then she stops me.

"Wait! I really must thank you, I mean; you saved my son's life! ……I know! You can come eat with for dinner tonight, sounds good?"

I look at her wishing Lucas was here so he could do all the talking. I just about to shake my head no when I saw her smile drop and look like she was going to cry. I didn't need to deal with her crying Kumatoro would probably yell at me and Lucas would me upset with me. Not even through all the torture I went would hurt as much as seeing Lucas upset with something I did.

I look at her and he looks at me with hopeful eyes that I will come. I nodded my head yes. She gives me a huge smile and nodes her head.

"Thank you! You can invite your family too! The more the merrier! Oh! Before I forget my name is Beth and this my daughter, Sally, and my son, Jim"

The kids wave at me I don't wave back or even smile. She told me the way to her house which is not that far of a walk. For some strange reason I don't think this dinner thing is going to work.

"Great I'll see you there mister hero!" and she walks away with Jim in one of her arms and the other is holding Sally's hand.

I watch them for a bit and walk back to my brother who is already eating his sandwich. Has time really gone by that fast? All 3 of them are talking laughing about different things but that all stops when I walk over.

I sit down next to Lucas and Kumatoro hands me sandwich "It's ham and cheese" she says I nod, take it, and start to eat it. The others go back to talking they try to invite me in the conversation but I ignore them.

As soon as Lunch was over we packed up and left. After Lucas said good-bye to his friends we were on are way home.

"So what did the lady talk to you about?" asked Lucas on are way back home.

For awhile I didn't answer but then I decide to tell him

"She invited me to have dinner with for saving her son"

"R-Really? That was nice her, what's her name?"

"Sally" I say

"Wow! Can I come too?" he asked for hopeful eyes that I just couldn't say no to even if I wanted to.

"Yes" I say

"Yay!!!" Lucas shouts and glomps me and I just couldn't help but to blush bright red.

I pull him off me and race back home hoping he doesn't see my blush. As soon as we walk in the door Lucas starts to blab on about how great I was and all.

"So did she invite all of us?" asked Dad

I shake my head yes.

"Do you want us to go?"

Again, I shake my head yes

"Ok so go change your clothes boys" he said to us

Lucas runs to our room like he just had to much chocolate.

"Claus" Dad says, I turn around to face him

"Would you do your old man a favor and not wear that big coat, you look like your going to pass out and your face is so red."

I was planning to wear my coat so no one could see my arm. New people have been moving in a lot so only the original people know about my arm and they also keep quiet about it. New people, like Sally's family, have no idea about it and I would very much like to keep it that way.

"But-" I start to say but Dad raised his hand in way that say "I'm going to listen to you so just do it" I huff and stomp away.

When I get in our room Lucas is shirtless and looking in the mirror to see if his blues jean shorts are good enough. Looking at his chest only made want him more. I wanted to walk over there and take him in every possible way but I know he wouldn't like that so I just do my best to ignore him.

I look around and decide that if Dad wants me to show my arm then fine. I will! I keep on my black wife beater shirt and put on some kaki shorts. I took off my gloves since they would look stupid if I didn't have my jacket on and walk out of the room.

Dad looks happy that I did what said but I'm not! One look of my arm and they are going to slam the door on me! Until time the time comes to see my death, me and Lucas play with Boney, well, mostly Lucas but every once in a while he would beg me t throw the ball and give me a puppy dog pout when I said no which made my face red and want me to just push him against the wall and make out with him. I did through the ball the sit down on a lawn chair and watch him.

When Dad calls us and tells us it's time to go I just know hell is waiting for when I get there.

**_______________________________________________________**

**So how did you like it? I promise it will get better in the later chapter. For now it's boring please tell me hoe you liked it and if you have any ideas for this story please tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The next ch I was bored so I decide to write the next ch! Hope you like it!!!**

As we walked over it was quite walk. Even though I would never admit I was more comfortable without my jacket on. As I walked though the town everyone saw my arm no matter how hard I tried to hide it. People who have seen my arm before looked surprised that I was walking around without a jacket. People who had never seen my arm looked surprised at this but at least they were not scream there heads off and running around like it is the end of the world.

For what it seemed we were walking for hours we reached to house. It was a small wooden cabin in outside of town the hand sheep in the barn next to house. Dad walked over to the house and Lucas was jumping after Dad and I just slowly walked over to house.

Dad knocked on the door and Sally opened the door and gave us a big smile.

"Hello you must be that boy's father. My name is Sally." She said wiping off her hands off in her apron and held one out to shake hands with Dad.

"My name in Flint, this is my son, Lucas, and the one that saved your boy is my other son, Claus" he said while shaking her hand.

"Well, come on in boys! Dinner is almost ready so you can all find a place at the table."

Since it was dark outside see didn't get a really good look at us. She smiled at us as Dad and Lucas walked in until I walked in. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth when she me and arm. I wish I would just die or just wore my jacket like I wanted to. Dad noticed her surprise.

"Claus got into accident about 3 years ago and because of that he hand had to get a robot arm and his eye was hurt so he has to keep it covered" Dad lied to her.

Sally seemed to like the answer and smiled sweetly at me and shut the door behind me.

Sally led us over to the table and we all picked a seat. Lucas was on my left and Dad was on my right. Slowly Sally started to bring in food. There was ham, peas, and mashed potatoes that she brought out. She also gave everyone a glass of water. The kids were also sitting at the table and they though that it was the coolest thing every to have this robot arm and patched eye.

Then a big man with brown hair like Jim walked in. He was a big in the belly and had a wooly beard. He was dressed like one the guys who spend there days cutting trees in the forest. He smiled at us and walked over to us.

"So who was the lad that save my son?" he asked looking at Lucas and me, mostly Lucas.

"It was brother, Claus, who saved your son" said Lucas pointing at me

He looked at me and gave forced smile "Well, thank you for saving my son Claus" he said holding out his hand for me to shake

I lifted my left hand and then he looked at hand with wide eyes and then disgust. I knew that was going to happen every since I saw him walk into the room I knew he was nothing but a jerk and probably a wife beater too.

I looked at him as if challenging to shake my hand but just before I got see what this guy was going to do Sally walked in and the man quickly walked away from me and went sit on the other side of the table.

When we started to eat I learned that the guys name is Ben. Ben kept giving me dirty looks and I glared back at him. Dad shot me look anytime I would glare that said "Behave" Lucas gave me a helpless look. Sally seemed nervous and the kids didn't seem to notice the war going on in front of them.

"So how did you get that arm?" Ben asked after awhile I saw a look in eyes that he was giving me challenge.

"I used to work in a factory and then my arm got caught in a machine and ripped it up so bad I couldn't use it so I got some surge and got this robot arm" I said not backing down

"Really? To me it looks like you…couldn't afford something like that, so how did you get the money?"

I glared at him while he smirked I was so pissed at this it wasn't even funny! "A friend gave us the money" I said hoping that will stop the questions.

"So who is this 'friend'? Was it that Emperor Porky, guy?"

I stiffen up of course it was….Porky but I was angry at this guy it wasn't even funny. I felt something weird like something was taking over my body. Then I look out but I was looking at myself! I looked around and was freaking out what is going on. My body then gave an evil laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"Why in world would you think that? Oh, That's right…my arm" my body said holding it up.

"_Stop it!!!" _I shouted thinking that someone could hear me

The next thing I knew was that my body stood up and was keeping my head down so that my bangs cover my face.

"You all the same…thinking that I'm sort of freak!! But you'll see…" My then gave another evil, darker, laugh "You'll all see…" Then my body grab the side of the table and threw against the wall leaving a hole in the wall. After that I was in control of my body I held my robot hand to my chest panting like I just ran for miles. After seeing what had happen I ran out of the house.

I was running deep into the forest and didn't care where I was going and really didn't care where I was going. I stopped after awhile trying to catch my breath and I felt tears in my eyes from the wind drying out my eyes. I didn't even here the sound of the bushes behind shake over my panting.

"Claus!!" came a voice

I turned around to Lucas looking as tried and out of breath as me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Then Lucas looked away from me then looked back with this strange look on his face. He slowly walked over to me and before I had time to answer he hugged me.

This was no brotherly hug this was a hug that you would give to your lover. It felt so nice in Lucas's arms I slowly wrapped my arms around him and Lucas gasped and then moved closer to me until I felt are becoming like one. To say I was happy would be a lie I was way beyond happy. If something happened that I died right now then I would die without any regrets.

"Claus…" Lucas said into my chest that sent shivers down my spine. Lucas looked up at me with a pink blush across his cheeks and his eyes half closed.

"Claus…" Man, damn these hormones! Just Lucas saying my name and looking at me in very erotic way was already making me hard.

I quickly pushed Lucas away trying not let him see me hard I started to walk away from him with my face red.

"W-We better hurry home or Dad will worry" I said. I heard Lucas's hurried foot steps and I felt him grab my had and start to walk with my hand stuck in his tight grip. I did nothing but smile _Maybe Lucas feels the same about me _I thought then I got an evil idea. If I could I would give an evil laugh but Lucas would probably think that I am crazy so I'll just have to hold it in for now. I can't wait to get home and try my plan on my poor brother.

**So how ya like it? The part will be why this story was rated M so just wait until then to see Claus's evil plan! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo!!!!! Next ch I hope you all like it!!! Oh and if you don't boyxboy action don't read that what the back button was invented for.**

**____**

As I walked with Lucas with entwined with each others hands I could hardly contain my happiness. I would have skipped the whole way home but that would be gay…that sounded weird from a gay person like myself. It seemed shorter than that walk to that son of bitch's house maybe it was because Lucas was holding my hand. By the time we got home it was really late and pitch black dark.

In my mind I was having second thoughts about this plan of mine. What if Lucas doesn't feel the same? What if he does like me the same way I liked him? Ugh the pressure is killing me! I have to know! Ok fine I'll do it! The first I faced at the door was a really pissed father.

"How could you do that didn't I teach not to let people's words get to you!!!" Dad screamed but I didn't flinch or show any sort of emotion.

Porky use to yell at me like this all the time when I failed to pull and needle or fail a mission. You had to be toughed skin to deal with Porky. My old man could make me shake in fear when I was little yes but after all the crap I have been through no way in hell could he scare me!

"You are going to go over there tomorrow say your sorry and fix there wall!!!!" now that part was the worst punishment ever!

"You going to make me go over to that guy's house!?" I yelled

"Don't you raise that tone of voice at me, young man. You get you butt over there tomorrow and fix there house! I will drag you by your ears if I have too!" I have never seen Dad so angry expect the time he learned Mom died.

"Well, looks like you going to have to drag me by my ears 'cause I'm not going!!!!" I yelled and ran to my room and slammed the door so hard the whole house shook.

I threw myself onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow. I did not cry…Porky stole every tear I had. I was also afraid that if I cried he come back and smack me as hard as the guy wanted and then it was more experiment time but only about 100 times worse.

I heard the soft sound of the door opening and soft and gently good night then the soft closing of the door. I turned my head so that I could see who it was and, speak of the devil, it was Lucas. Lucas looked at me shyly and then walked over to get his pjs on.

The way he slowly pulled off his clothes was pure torture! The first to go was his shirt and I saw the soft skin of his chest how it would raise and fall with every breath he took. It was perfect no one had touched it or abused it…yet.

Before he pulled out his shirt he was already pulling down his pants. I shouldn't be looking it was making want him more and more. My plan was all about timing. If I acted to soon it might startle Lucas and cause him to scream causing Dad to come in and ruin everything. I was already in enough trouble I didn't need any more.

Thankfully Lucas found his pjs faster than he took off his clothes. After he had them on he crawled into bed and turned off the light that was on the desk that set between are beds. I waited a good 15 minutes before I put my plan to action.

I got up from my bed and carefully walked over to the trying to fall asleep Lucas. I leaned over to look at my angel who was so sweet and so innocent…but that won't last for long. I jumped on him and my mouth was pressed against his while my hands pined Lucas's arms to the bed and my legs pined his legs down too. Lucas tried to scream out but I shoved my tongue into his mouth feeling every little part of it.

As soon as knew that Lucas would pass out if I didn't let him up for air soon was when I removed my mouth from his. Lucas was panting, his cheeks pink and his eyes were half open.

"Wha-" he started to say before I kissed him again silencing him.

"What I always wanted" I replied after my rough kiss that I was sure to bruise his lips because of it. I pulled him up and forced him to sit my lap while I leaned against the wall.

I used my legs to once again to pin Lucas's legs down and I used left arm to hold his arms behind him. Lucas was ready to scream again but I shoved two fingers into his mouth to stop the scream.

"Now, now don't scream your only delaying how good you're going to feel" I said in a seductive voice then I licked his ear which caused him to shiver.

I removed my fingers from his mouth and slipped them under his shirt feeling his smooth skin underneath. Lucas gasped I guess he gave up trying to fight me. I let go of his arms and removed my hand underneath his shirt and all most ripped his shirt in half while taking it off.

"Hmm…your skin is as soft as it looks" I said as moved my hands up and down his body.

Lucas had tears running down his face but I ignored them. I moved my hands and rubbed them against his nipples.

"Ah! Ah ah oh!" Lucas cried out as I rubbed them. Then I pinched them hard.

"Ahh! Mph!" he cried at first but the fear of being to loud scared him so he covered his mouth with his hands to muffle his cries.

I smirked when I saw him trying to hide his cries. I moved my hands lower until they stopped at the rim of his pants. I slipped the pants to his knees and looked at my prize.

"D-Don't! Please Claus! Don-Ah!" Lucas started to say before I wrapped my right hand around his manhood.

I rubbed the top ever so soft before I got bored and started to jerk him off as fast as I could. I could hear Lucas's muffle cries as I jerked him off with such speed.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Was the final cry from Lucas when he spilled his seed on my hand.

I smirked once again and licked it off while Lucas leaned against me panting and gasping for air. He tasted salty but oh so sweet at the same time. I pulled down his pants all the way and stood up. I tucked Lucas back in bed and walked over to my bed but not before I heard the faint whisper from Lucas.

"Why…Why did you do that? To your own brother…Why?" he whispered

I said nothing but climbed into my bed and lay there trying to fall asleep but not before I heard the soft cries and sniffles of my darling Lucas.

**_______**

**Ok so how was it? This is my first time for writing anything smutty at all! Please tell me how you liked it and what can I do to make it better! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok after like forever I finally got an idea!! I hope you guys like it!**

**__________**

I woke up to once again the sound of pans and smell of eggs. I saw that once again Lucas was up before me. I sighed and got up from bed and quickly made it. I could never make a bed like Lucas can but I really didn't care since you were just going to get back in it that night. I yawned as walked out of room and slowly made my way to the kitchen.

Dad didn't say good morning and Lucas was trying his best not to freak out when I sat next to him. Now I have two people mad at me which makes my life _so _much better! Dad put a plate of omelets in front of me and I slowly ate them. Dad then sat down and started to eat his food too. The silence was killing me no one would talk to me or each other. Wanting to escape the silence I ate as fast as I could with out choking and left the table. I walked all the way to my room and lean on the door after I closed it.

"Man, I really screwed up big time" I said rubbing my hand through my hair. I sigh and get dressed. I wore another black wife beater shirt with my same brown shorts. I was so upset at what I did that I forgot to put my eye patch on. I never forget to put it on so I guess to my family I really was upset or just a mess. I quickly put on my eye patch. I left my room and walked outside to where Boney was trying to escape the heat in his dog house.

"Hey Boney" I said sitting down next to his dog house. Boney come out and looked at me. I rubbed his head and gave him a sad look. "I really screwed up with Dad and Lucas." Boney looked at me with questioning eyes.

"You want too know what I did? Well, the dinner party went horribly wrong thanks to me but it was all that basted fault! Then I was testing out to see if Lucas felt the same way I do about him, which was a big fat no! So now everyone is mad at me." I sighed and fell backwards looking up at the blue sky that had a few clouds here in there but it was perfect weather. As I was staring up at the sky Boney began to growl.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up. Boney ran up to the fence and began to bark. I ran over and kneeled next to him.

"What is wrong?" I asked and looked in the direction he was barking; which was away from our house. Then I saw what looked like a pig mask. I leaned over the fence to see if I could get a good look at him but he was gone. I knew what happened to Porky from Lucas and the pig masks but I thought there were no more pig masks.

Before I think more or follow him I heard the front door open and close. I turned around to see Lucas. He was acting scared of me and looking away from me but I couldn't help but notice the faint blush on his cheeks.

"D-Dad wanted me t-to tell you that you needed to go over to Beth's house and fix their wall"

"Yeah, yeah I got I'm on my way" I said but not before I went inside and grabbed coat and gloves. I quickly put them both on and made my way slowly over to the house.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I hate the long walk it was long and it was painful. I did not want to go but I had to. I walked over to Beth's house and took a deep breath then knocked.

"Hello-Oh my!" Beth said hiding behind the door. "What are you doing here!?"

"Look I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here to help fix your wall." I said

"…Oh well then…My husband is out working with the goats and was going to fix it tonight…you can use his tools"

I said nothing and walked away.

The wall was not that bad it could have been worse I guess. I took off my jacket and gloves then I started to get to work. I used some lumber that Ben left and worked with it. The cloud did not help much with the sun I would get about five seconds of shade then the sun was back. It got to be so hot I even took off my shirt. I halfway done with the wall when Lucas came over to see me.

"Claus" Lucas said shyly.

"Hm? Lucas? What are you doing here?" I asked putting down the hummer I was using to nail the wood in the wall.

"I-I brought you some lunch since it is past lunch" He held a basket covered with a red checkered blanket so I couldn't see what was inside.

"Thanks" I said taking the basket from him. "Did you make this?"

Lucas looked down at his feet "y-yeah. Mom did teach me to cook you didn't want to learn."

"Yeah. I use to say cooking is for girls" I said then chuckled a bit.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." Lucas said turning to leave but I grab his arm and he tensed up and looked at me in fear.

"Look Lucas. About last night I'm sorry I did that to you. It was really stupid of me and I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I said. I know I didn't really disserve to be forgiven but I still hoping there was still a chance for me to win his love.

"…I forgive you." He said after what seemed to be forever. I smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you!"

"Just don't do that again!"

"I won't" then I leaned close to his ear "Unless you want me to." I said in a sexy voice that made Lucas go red.

"J-Just hurry up and finish!" he yelled. He had his hand on his ear and was trying to look angry but the blush on his face did not help. He ran off after he said that and I laughed I must have scared him to death or turned him on.

I ate my lunch of omelets that tasted like moms. I would have to ask Lucas to cook again. After my meal I started back on the house. I didn't finish until it was almost dinner time. I left the tools where they were and left without saying good-bye. Before I left I put on shirt, jacket, and gloves. The walk away from the house seemed faster than the walk to the house. The sun was setting when I walked through the door.

"Welcome back!" Lucas shouted at me. I saw Lucas in a pink apron making some dinner. He looked so cute and I wanted to do what I did what I did last night but I forced myself to calm down.

"Dad should be back soon. He is out taking care of the sheep."

"What are you making?" I asked taking off my jacket.

"A meat stew. We have been having too many omelets lately so I thought I would do something different. It should be done." He turned off the gas. I got out of his way so that he could put the stew on the table. I grabbed some bowls and spoons and put them on the table too. When we finished setting everything up Dad walked in.

"Hey boys. Smells great!" Dad sat down at the table and we all ate Lucas's stew which was really good. Then before we going to clean the table there was knock on the door. More like someone was trying break down the door. Dad calmly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Flint it is terrible the forest is on fire!!!" Thomas said.

"Again!?" Dad yelled

Lucas looked scared so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Lucas squeezed it back and moved closer to me.

"Boys I'll be back. Stay here!" then Dad ran off with Thomas.

I looked at the door and then remembered the guy who looked like a pig mask. They start the fire last time but if it was the pig masks then why are they here. I grabbed my coat and threw it on.

"Claus!" Lucas yelled at me.

"I'll be back I have to check something out!" and I ran out the door.

The whole town was in a panic and screaming some people leaving their houses. I did my best to push through the crowed of people.

"Claus!!!" I turned around and Lucas was struggling to get threw the crowed. I made my way over to Lucas and grabbed his hand and pulled him threw the crowed.

"I thought I told you to stay at the house!" I yelled at him once we were out of the panic of people.

"I'm not letting you go alone!" Lucas gave me a stern look that said nothing I said would change his mind.

"Fine."

"What is so important that you had to right now?" Lucas asked

"Don't tell Dad but…I think I saw a pig mask this morning."

"What!? But we got rid of them all when Porky got locked away and after we stopped you." Lucas still felt bad about what happened with fight to save the world.

"Yeah…I have to make sure it is not them again since they started the last fire."

"Let's go together it will be easier with the two of us looking for them."

"Ok but let's hurry" and with that we ran to the burning forest.

**__________**

**Ok I hoped you liked that! Please tell me how you liked it/didn't like it!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Next ch! Enjoy!**

**_________**

I ran over to the forest with Lucas besides me. We were holding hands so we wouldn't lose each other. Once we got to the forest it filled with smoke and flames. People were running with buckets of water trying to get the fire under control.

"This is bad." I said covering my face with my arm.

"They are probably deeper in the forest." Lucas said. He had his hand covering his face too.

I took the lead and led us into the burning forest.

It was so hard to breathe in there. My eye watered and I have never felt so hot in my life! It felt like I was walking on the sun. I kept a tight grip on Lucas's hand, afraid to lose him in there.

"Damn! Where could they be!?" I yelled.

"Maybe you made a mistake." Lucas said.

"No way! I was the commander of the Pig Masks so I known what they look like!" I kept moving forward.

"We should go back. It is too dangerous!"

I thought for a bit. Maybe it was smart to go back or was that a big mistake? While I was thinking I saw a flash from the corner of my eye.

When I looked over to the figure it started to run away.

"Wait!!!" I shouted and started to chase it. Lucas was screaming for me to come back.

I couldn't see the thing clearly with my human so I ripped off my eye patch. It had a built in tracking system so I could follow my enemies more closely. From what I could tell the thing was human. The way it moved and ran was human like.

It didn't take me long before I caught with the guy and tackled him to the ground. When I managed to pin him and get a good look at him I saw a Pig Mask.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"C-Commander? What are you doing here?" He asked.

The guy knew me. He was probably one of my old men. "What are you doing here?" I asked with much coldness as I could muster.

"I…" He said

I took my robot arm and turned to a gun pointing it at him. "Tell me right now or I'll shot."

It felt kinda nice to be the commander again. I could make people fear me and obey me. I couldn't that in my new life.

"We were ordered to burn the forest, sir." He said. He was trying to move away from the gun but I pressed it closer to his head.

"By who?"

"I…"

"Tell me!"

"By-" _bang. _The Pig Mask stopped talking and lay dead before me. I looked around for whoever shot but I couldn't find anyone.

"Claus!!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see a small group of people coming towards me.

"Claus! Thank god we f-" That is when they saw me over the dead Pig Mask with my gun still out.

This did not look good for me. There was a dead guy and I was over him with my arm still in gun form. Yeah not good at all.

"Claus…How could you?" I saw Fuel looking at me with horror.

"We'll talk about this later but for now let's get out here!" Lighter said.

We left but some people stayed behind to carry the body. Great. They couldn't have just let him burn! Now everyone thinks I am killer. One more problem to add on my list.

Once we got out of the forest I was covered in ash and soot. I tried my best to get it off but I was going to need a serious bath. I looked around to see a bunch of other people here. Then I saw Dad and Lucas. Lucas looked relived to see and Dad looked pissed. I didn't listen to him, again, and it almost got me killed, again. I was about to get the yelling of a life time.

"Claus! Do you have any idea how stupid that was? You even took Lucas into the forest! You never listen to anything I say you only do what you want! I never raised you this way, so why are you acting like this now?" Dad yelled.

"I'm sorry ok! Also, if you hadn't notice, you had been out of my life for three years! I am still not use to living with you! I'm use to making the rules not following them! Give me a damn break!" I yelled back.

I could tell everyone was looking at us, but I could care less. Dad needed know the shit I have been through. I can't be the same as I was before…I can never be the same.

"Flint! You should look at this!" I turned around to see the men bring over the Pig Mask.

"What happened?" Dad asked looking at the Pig Mask.

"He happened!" Someone yelled. I looked at the man and saw Ben.

"What do you mean?" Another person asked.

"This…thing killed him!" People gasped and people started to talk all at once.

"That is crazy! My son would never kill anyone!" Dad yelled at the crowd.

"Oh yeah? Explain why your son was standing over this man with a gun in his hand." Ben said.

"It is true, Flint." I looked over the small group of that found me. "Claus was standing over the man with a gun pointed at him."

"Claus, is this true?" Dad asked, not looking at me.

I thought about lying saying I didn't have a gun to the man's head. Before I knew it, it started to rain. It wasas if the sky was crying for me and pain I that I was going through. I knew I couldn't get away with lying but I didn't shot the man so…maybe there was still a chance for me.

"It…it's true but I didn't shot him! I would never hurt anyone! Let alone kill anyone!" I yelled. I prayed that they would believe me.

"Never hurt anyone? Ha! You nearly took off my arm with that stunt of yours! You ruined my house!" Ben yelled.

"I fixed your god damn house!" I yelled back.

"You aren't even human! Look at you! Your arm and eye, what else is messed up about you? Besides your mind! This thing is dangerous! It will kill us all! We are no longer safe! Look at this poor man! We might next of this things list!" Ben shouted to the crowd.

People looked at like he was insane and others looked like he was the smartest man in the world. He got one thing right; I was freak…a monster. People feared me when I walk by when I talked they do there best not to get me angry. I was no longer Claus the sweet innocent boy. No I was Claus the thing, the monster everyone should fear.

"Claus…I am sorry." I looked over at Thomas, who was walking over to me.

"Claus…this is for yours and everyone else's safety." Then he took my arms and put hand cuffs on me.

Now here I was going to jail for a crime I didn't do. Thomas was trying to be as nice as possible, but I knew he saw me as monster like everyone else. The fire was forgotten the rain had taken care of it, it solved the forest problems but it wouldn't solve mine.

"Wait a second, Thomas! You can't do this to my son!" Flint yelled.

"I'm sorry, Flint. If we let Claus go free then they will go after him looking for blood. If we send him to jail then he will be ok until we solve this problem." Thomas started to push me to move but someone grabbed his hand.

I looked over and saw Lucas. He was crying. "You can't do this! After all Claus did for us!"

"He didn't do anything but make us suffer! He made us live in fear! We tried to be nice to him since he was Flint's son but that thing is not his son! That thing is a monster that we should have never let into our village!" Ben yelled.

Half the crowd joined in with cheering. People were calling me a freak and a monster. They said I should have never been born or brought into there lives. They said I made everything harder on them. They went so far as to say I started the fire and that the Pig Mask caught me so I killed him.

"No! Stop saying those things!" Lucas shouted at the crowd. "Most of us know Claus and know he would never do something like this!"

"Yeah! That was before he was turned into a monster! That thing isn't your brother! Stop defending a killer!" I don't know who said that but he got the crowd going.

Dad walked over to Lucas and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lucas. It is going to be ok." Dad said.

"No it not going to be ok! Claus is going to jail! Jail, Dad! He didn't even shot the guy, but he is still going to jail! That is not fair!"

Thomas pushed more forward and I began to move forward. The crowd cheered, some booed, and I couldn't care less. I'm going to jail so it didn't matter to me.

"No! Don't take him! Don't take him away from me! Not again! I won't lose him again!" I turned my head a little to see Dad holding Lucas back.

Lucas was crying screaming and even begging Dad to stop Thomas, but Dad just held Lucas back. Dad looked at me with pain in his eyes, so much pain. They were losing me again and they couldn't do anything. I smiled at them hoping it would tell them that I would be ok. I don't know if helped or made things worse but Dad looked away and Lucas cried harder. I looked at them until I couldn't see them anymore through the pouring rain.

That had to be the longest and most painful walk I have ever been on. Not only was I soaked to the bone, but instead of going home I get a nice, cold prison cell.

Jail looked the same as I remembered. When we got inside there was only one cell a reminder that, before Dad, no one had been in jail. Thomas unlocked the door and as soon as I was in he shut and locked the door.

"I'm sorry, Claus. I know you don't believe me but I am really sorry. I promise we will fix this. Try to get some sleep, your going to need it." After that Thomas left.

He was going home to his family while I couldn't. I walked over to the bed and laid down. The bed won the worst bed in the world award. It was like sleep on a rock. I had no blankets or pillows. I was freezing to death in the cell. I could have sworn I could see my breath. I curled in a ball to keep myself warm which seemed to help. I was tired and scared about what was going to happen to me, but I could do nothing but wait for tomorrow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**_______**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I don't have a belta at the moment! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next ch!**

**___________**

I woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing. I sat up slowly since my body ached from sleeping on that so called bed.

"Claus." I looked at the door to see Lucas. He was holding a basket like the one yesterday.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" I asked walking over to the bars. I was tall compared to Lucas. Lucas only reached my shoulders.

"You haven't eaten yet, right?"

"I don't think they would feed even if it was required."

"I didn't think so. Here I made you some breakfast. It's your favorite, omelets." He pushed the food through over to me.

"Thomas kept you handcuffs on! I'll go talk to him now and get those things off you!" Lucas started to go but I grabbed his hand.

"Don't. I can eat fine with these on." I took bite of my omelets "See?"

Lucas fell to his knees and held onto the bars and cried.

"Stop that Lucas. You know I hate to see you cry." I said.

"Why are they doing this to you!?" Lucas cried.

"They think I killed that man."

"I know that! But people who know you they cheered when you were going to jail! Just because you don't look the same as them you are monster! It is not your fault! It is all that stupid Porky's fault!"

I looked at Lucas. He was crying so hard his body was shacking and I felt so bad. Did Lucas get any sleep? Did Dad get any sleep?

"Lucas, it is ok-"

"No it isn't! Nothing is fine about being in jail! Being used as an experiment!"

"Lucas it had to be this way. If I didn't leave 3 years ago then you would have never figured out what Porky was doing. We would all be enslaved to monster. Me looking like this is a small price to pay for saving all us."

Lucas you up at me with tears still pouring down his face. I reached through the bars and rubbed his cheek. Lucas reached up and held my hand against his cheek. We didn't say anymore as I ate my food, which tasted like Mom's. Lucas said nothing but watched me eat. When I was done I pushed the plate through the bars and Lucas took it from me.

"I almost forgot but here. I thought you might like it back." Lucas handed me my eye patch.

"Thank you." I said and put it on. It felt nice to have the eye patch on again. It made me feel more human… like I actually belonged.

Lucas cleaned up and got up to leave. It didn't want him to leave, but I knew he would get into trouble if he stayed.

"They are going to have a trial. They will decide what to do with you then. We are going to try are best to make sure nothing bad happens to you." Lucas said and then he pushed opened the door and he was gone.

I sat in the cell for almost two hours before someone opened the door. It was Thomas. "It is time for your trial." Thomas unlocked the door and led me outside.

Everyone in Tazmily was there. People have formed two sides. The left was for me the right against me. The people on the right booed and told me I didn't stand a chance. The people on the left smiled at me and said that they hoped I would be ok.

I stood in the middle of town square. Thomas was the judge and a bunch of random people were on the jury.

"Let us now begin. Claus here is accused of killing an innocent man. Witnesses come up on at a time to the front." Thomas said to the crowd.

Lighter was the first to come up. Lighter had to give this big long speech that he would speak the truth and not lie.

"Lighter tell us what happened." Thomas said.

"Well, I helping fighting the fire when Lucas came running out of the forest. He said that he and Claus were in the forest looking for the Pig Masks. For thoughs who were not here before the Pig Masks started the last fire. I pushed Lucas to his father and rounded up some men and we all went into the forest looking for Claus. When we found him he was standing over the Pig Mask and he was dead. I didn't ask any questions then. Since in a burning forest is not the best place to talk. So we got out of there and you all know the rest." Lighter then left the stand.

More people came up and talked pretty much telling the same thing no saw me shot the guy so no on could prove I did it. Then after the left had its turn then started on the right. They pretty much said I never did anything for the village and the way I acted they were not surprised that I killed a man. As soon as everyone was done talking the jury went into Yado's inn to talk it over.

I hated the wait. Everyone was whispering to each other on who was going to win. I was freaking out if I lost I don't know what they would do to me. Everyone loved Ben and hated me, but everyone loved Dad so it was hard to tell. I don't know how long they were in the inn but after awhile they came out. Everyone got quite once when they walked to the front.

One old man stood in front of the jury. "We have decided that Claus is…guilty." A gasp went through the crowd I couldn't believe it. Some people on the right cheered people on left cried. "Claus is here by band from the Tazmily. He is not aloud back in unless he wishes to be put into jail for life or killed on the spot. Claus has one hour to leave Tazmily."

I felt like I was going to be sick. I could never go back home. Where would I go? I had no where to go. Thomas came over and unlocked my handcuffs and I left the town. I went home and walk into my room and started to pack.

"What are you doing!?" I looked over and saw Lucas.

"What does it look like? I'm packing since I'm no longer wanted here."

"Stop!!!" Lucas said taking the shirt from my hands. "You are not leaving they can't you!"

"Yes they can. They said they would kill me."

"You can't leave! I finally got you back! You can't just leave again!"

I sighed and took my shirt from Lucas and put back in my bag. "Lucas. If I don't leave then I will really die. I can't let that happen. I couldn't let you guys suffer another death in the family. I love you guys so much. I would never want to something like that to you guys."

Lucas looked upset at me and looked away. I took his face gently in my hands and turned him towards me. "Please don't be mad at me but allow this one thing before I go." I then leaned down and softly kissed him.

Lucas didn't struggle or try to push me away. He kissed back softly and we held the kiss which seemed forever but was only a few seconds. I slowly pulled away and looked down at Lucas who was blushing.

I let his face go and continued to pack. Dad came in a few minutes later looking at me.

"Here." He said and handed me some money.

"Dad I couldn't-"

"You need it. We are going to fix this and then we are going to bring you back. Go to your grandpa's house and stay there until this is all fixed. I sent a message to let him know that you are coming. Be good, Claus, and see you soon." Dad hugged me and I hugged back.

I hugged Lucas and grabbed my bag off my bed and left. People didn't talk to as I walked through the town. Out of the corner of my eye I saw people smiling that I was finally leaving and other looking sad. I made my way to Grandpa's I knew the way like the back of my hand so I wasn't that long of a walk to reach his house.

"Hey Claus. I'm sorry about what happened but don't you worry. Your dad will fix this mess and you'll be back home before you know it!" Grandpa took my bag and led me up stairs to the old room where Lucas and I slept while visiting Grandpa.

"Well I am going to get started on making some lunch. Do you want some?"

"Sure." I said. I was hungry from the long walk over.

Grandpa smiled and went down stairs. I laid on my bed hugging the pillow to my face. This has to be the worse day ever I was now really a monster since I couldn't even be welcome in my own village. The place I grew up. I would just have to wait until Dad fixes everything so I could go home. I only prayed he did it soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK! I would have had this chapter done sooner if my computer hadn't crashed! Well, better late than never, right? NOTE: I don't own the song in this chapter! The song is called Teru No Ulta. **

* * *

Claus's P.O.V.

"Lunch is ready!!" Grandpa yelled.

I pull my pillow off my face and sit up. I stretch my arms a bit before heading downstairs. I saw Grandpa putting glasses of milk on the table. We were having sandwiches for lunch. I sat down at the table while Grandpa put the drinks in front of our plates.

Once Grandpa sat down we began to eat our food. I was really hungry so my sandwich was gone in about a minute. I sat at the table wondering if I should go or not.

"So how are you doing?" Grandpa asked.

"Ok, minus the fact that I have been kicked out of my home and everyone hates me."

"Not everyone hates you."

"Right, if they didn't hate me then why did they kick me out of town?"

"People tend to fear what they don't understand."

"But I know these people! I grew up with them with Lucas!"

"True but you are not the same Claus everyone knew. You have changed a lot...Too much for some people to deal with."

"I am not a monster! When I came back everyone treated me like a monster! All because I look different!"

"Claus…"

"I bet you think I'm a monster too!"

Grandpa said nothing after this. He calmly stood up and took mine and his plate. He walked over to the sink and began to wash them. I watched him and then started to feel bad about what I said to him.

"Grandpa…I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said.

"It is fine, Claus. You have every right to be mad at them but you have to look at the bright side of this."

"What bright side?" I asked.

"You don't have to hide yourself anymore and you don't have to deal with those people either."

"Yeah…But what about Dad and Lucas?"

"They are trying to fix what has happened. I believe you didn't kill that man but the town needs to find someone to blame. You were just an easy target to direct there angry and fear on."

"I hate that. All I ever do is get blamed for stuff I didn't do."

"That is something you can't do anything about. Some people are just are going to be rude to you and hate you."

"Yeah…" I said.

I kept quite while Grandpa finished the dishes. After Grandpa put the dishes back in their rightful place he turned around and looked at me. He walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"You know the Dragos brought their babies over. Why don't you go play with them?"

"I'm not five!"

"You need to get your mind off of what happened. Playing with the Dragos might help you feel better."

"Ok."

Grandpa pushed me out the door as soon as I gave my answer. I looked at him confused why he was pushing me out the door.

"Go on now! Make sure you're back in time for dinner!"

"I will!"

I walk down the stairs and over to the felid where the Dragos play. When I got to the wide open field the Dragos were there playing or sleeping. This brought back some memories both good and bad. It was kinda nice to be back in this place. I sat down and watch the Dragos.

If I was a kid again I would be play fighting with them now but I wasn't a kid anymore. I also thought they wouldn't like me getting to close to them. I still looked like a monster and I didn't want to scare them so I stayed a good distance from them. I laid back and closed my eyes. It was such a nice day and before I knew it I was asleep.

_Far, Far Above the Clouds Soaring with the Wind,  
A Falcon Flies Alone, Silent as the Sky,  
I Hear His Lonely Cry,_

I slowly open my eyes to hear a girl sing. I sit up and notice the sun is starting to set. I stand up and look around to see if I could find the girl.

_Never Can He Rest,  
I Walk with You Along a Empty Winding Road,  
We're Far from the Ones we Love, and Never Can Return,  
Never Can we See Again, the Countries of Our Birth,_

I started to follow the voice that traveled on the winds. I walked up a hill and there I saw a girl standing there singing. I didn't say anything but listened to her sing.

_When Will I Ever Find a Place to Call My Home?  
Sadness Circling Like a Falcon in the Sky,  
When Will I Ever Find a Way to Speak My Heart,  
to Someone Who Knows, What it is to be Alone?_

Far, Far Above the Clouds Against the Setting Sun,  
A Falcon Flies Alone Silent as the Sky,  
I Hear His Lonely Cry, Never Can He Rest,  
I Long to Spread My Wings and Fly Into the Light,  
Open This Lonely Heart to One Who Understands,  
When Will I Ever Find, a Way to Speak My Heart?

When Will I Ever Find a Place to Call My Home?  
Sadness and Loneliness, a Falcon in the Sky,  
When Will I Ever Find a Way to Speak My Heart,  
to Someone Who Knows, What it is to be Alone?

The girl turned to me after she was done singing. I looked at her and she looked at me. She had long blond hair that she wore in pigtails. She wore a light blue maid dress.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I-I'm Claus. What is your name?" I asked.

"Lucy."

"Lucy. That is a nice name."

"Thank you. I like your name too."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I came out here to get away from home. It is so peaceful out here."

"It is nice to just get away from the world and be yourself." I said.

"I can tell with the way you look it is just nice to be out here."

"Yeah…"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"It's fine; I'm use to it by now."

Lucy walked over to me and then looked at me. I looked at her wondering what was going on. Then she put her hands on the side of my face and just stared at me. I was really confused now wondering why she was doing this.

"I see. You have been through many hardships and there is still more to come. I also sense that you want to feel excepted in this world."

"How do you know all that?" I asked.

"I feel that same way. I don't fit in this world either. In a way we are perfect for each other but I know you have your eyes set on another."

"Can you read my mind?"

Lucy giggled at this, "No it is just written all over your face."

Lucy then moved her hands away from my face and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled at her.

Lucy stopped but didn't look at me.

"C-Can I see you again?"

"You may. Meet me here again at this same time tomorrow. I would like talk to you more, Claus."

Lucy then walked away from me. I watched her leave. I felt like I knew her but at the same time I didn't know her. I decided that it was time for me to start heading home.

When I got home I saw Grandpa making some soup. He smiled at me when I came inside.

"Hi! You're just in time! The soup is done so grabbed some bowels so we can start eating!"

I grabbed some balls and set them on the table. Grandpa put the soup on the table and then sat down. I got us some drinks before I sat down. We ate the soup which was potato soup. It was really good but so far no one has beat Lucas or Mom.

I helped Grandpa clean up before I told him I was heading to bed.

"Good night, Claus." Grandpa said as I walked up the stairs.

"Good Night, Grandpa." I said.

I changed into my Pjs and crawled into bed. The big upstairs room felt lonely without Lucas there. I close my eyes and head into a deep sleep.


End file.
